


Do you believe in soul mates?

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Soulmate. Noun. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. Is it written in stone the moment you are born, or are you the one to choose? Two young women, about to marry, want to find out as well, but it seems the only one who can answer their question is the one they can not see right now.





	Do you believe in soul mates?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chikasriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikasriko/gifts).



So what do you usually do before a wedding? You get dressed, put on a little make up, do your hair and mostly mentally prepare. This is not a task that has to be handled by one woman alone, much less the two that will marry in just a bit.  
Chika got her own preparation squad, as You cheerfully called them. Of course, both her childhood friends Kanan and You just have to be on there. Hanamaru and Tsuki tagged along for fun.  
"So, do you want your hair done in a low bun, let it loose, or have it in a ponytail?" Kanan asked while brushing through Chika's hair.  
"Hm...I want that thing where...the sides are connected." Chika answered, with a clear image in mind but unsure how to elaborate.  
"I'm...sorry, you what?" Kanan desperately looks at the other girls, demanding some kind of theory as to what Chika meant.  
You stepped forward.  
"You mean like this?"  
She grabs the sides of her hair and connects them to an upright tail on top.  
"No! Nothing like that!" Chika complained.  
Carefully, Tsuki lowered the tail a bit.  
"Not like that either!!!"  
Totall convinced, Hanamur redoes the tail, just on Chika's forehead.  
"Unicorn!" Hanamaru exclaimed.  
While the four supporters laughed out loud, Chika was not amused.  
"Argh! I'll just go to Riko, she knows what I mea-"  
A collective "Nope." echoed through the room.  
Kanan cleared her throat.  
"This is not something we can allow, the next time you will see each other is when you step onto the altar!"  
Makes sense.  
And yet, Chika feels like she isn't going anywhere with this. The others seem to have a lot of fun, while she can not. They suddenly started chatting again, not even related to anything wedding like.  
Meanwhile, Riko might as well not be present in the room her "preparation brigade" has a huge fight in right now.  
"No no no I'm telling you! Red is the color of LOVE and DEVOTION, it compliments her hair well, she needs it!" Mari explained with a lot of enthusiasm.  
"Wrooong! She needs to fit onto Chika's color scheme, and as we know she likes orange!" Dia countered with a lot of anger.  
"Fufufu...black is the night, for the absence of colors is-" before the little Chuuni could go on, a sudden lollipop prevented her from talking. Ruby knows how to handle her by now, her quick thinking is impressive.  
"Not now. Please not now. Also pink...I like pink." Ruby said carefully.  
Every time Riko attempted to say something, her voice was overshadowed by yet another voice. Which is suprising for Ruby, but she is not to blame, the generally loud atmosphere is.  
This is honestly stressing her out, a lot.  
Both Chika and Riko are nervous as is, but it just keeps getting worse. Unable to cope, Chika started sneaking out, while Riko ran out quickly. Both unnoticed, however.  
They both know where all the food is stored. What did they prepare again? Cake, but stealing from that would be too obvious. But a bowl of chocolate, no one notices if a few pieces are missing!  
It didn't take long until both decided to hide under a table, the tablecloth should shield the view. Only then did they notice each other's presence.  
"RIKO!"  
"CHIKA!"  
They both whisper yell and almost drop the chocolate on their perfectly clean dress and suit.  
"I-...you-...we-...not see and-"  
Chika gulped.  
"...uhm...so I assume it...did not go well for you either?"  
Riko asked carefully.  
"Argh, tell me about it...it's like they care about what they think, and not what I feel! I tried telling them about the hair thing, with the...sides at the back, and they didn't understand!"  
After Chika's complaint, Riko tilted her head and started doing something with Chika's hair. She braided her sides and clipped them together at the back of her head.  
"You mean this?"  
Chika smiles brightly.  
"That is exactly it! Thank you!"  
Not noticing the chocolate and almost making a mess, she embraced Riko in her arms.  
"Chika! Watch out!"  
Despite Riko complaining, she could not help but chuckle.  
All of this seems like more proper preparation than anything the other girls did. It's just very calming.  
"...Hey, Chika, can I ask you a question?"  
Riko asked kind of gloomy. Chika started looking up.  
"What is it?"  
Riko cleared her throat.  
"...Do you believe in soulmates? Ah...I realize this is a rather heavy question...is just that, what we are doing is so big. And often, people say there is just one person you are connected to, only one person this really works with. I do want this person to be you...so do you believe in it?"  
Chika grumbled. Not in disrespect, but because she was thinking hard.  
"I think...we can choose our partner on our own. I never felt like I am being forced to be with you. It just felt right! It's like...well, something DOES feel magical. Some kind of connection. Is this fate? Or just a lucky coincidence?"  
Chika sat uptight again, now brushing over Riko's hair.  
Smiling at her, she continued her answer.  
"I think it doesn't matter whether soul mates exist or not. I would have chosen this path with you either way! And if we are soulmates..."  
Chika began to chuckle.  
"What's so funny?"  
Riko asked, now also chuckling.  
"I don't know! This just seems like something we would do..."  
Chika leaned her forehead against Riko's.  
"...wondering why we feel so great, but knowing very well that we do feel great."  
That's all it took. Riko does believe in soulmates, and does believe Chika to be her very own. But she didn't need a simple yes or no, and she knew she would get more than that if she ever asked. That is precisely why she feels so at ease with her.  
Riko crawled out of the table's hideout, gesturing Chika to do the same.  
"Come on, let's do the finishing touch to our preparations. See you in front of the altar!"  
Riko said, with just a few happy tears in her eyes.  
With confidence, Chika stood up again and made her way back to her room.  
"See you when-..."  
To her misfortune, she noticed Riko is already gone. But there was no need to say it, because Riko understood very well.


End file.
